potbsfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Ship Overview by Level
This page needs a big update, ships have been renamed, removed and new have been added. See Category:Ships for the official list of ships in the game and their full names. --Mopster 09:55, 3 December 2007 (CET) :This list can now be autogenerated by PBOTs on request. Requests for Changes and Suggestions should be posted here. Accuracy of the list depends on valid information in the Ship articles. --Lord Alderaan 18:06, 24 January 2008 (CET) Layout I suggest to split the table in two parts. An "All Careers" table and a "Careers-specific Table" (Freetrader/Naval/Privateer/Pirate). --Yoxx 15:15, 8 February 2008 (CET) :You would lose the easy overview of having all the ships of the same level on the same row. People more often than not want to compare a ship of their career to an all career ship. --Lord Alderaan 20:43, 9 February 2008 (CET) Renaming I think we should rename the current lists (also the by capacity and by speed) to Ship Overview per Level or Ship Overview by Level. Same goes for the list per capacity, speed and future lists. I think the rename is needed to make a distinction between the current categories, which are (imho accurately) referred to as lists, and these lists. Generated list like this article imho are more like overviews then lists. I would also like to add them to the main page and calling them Overviews would make more sense there too. For example * ' Overview ' ** by Level ** by Capacity ** by Speed --Lord Alderaan 11:12, 12 February 2008 (CET) :Executed --Lord Alderaan 21:16, 13 February 2008 (CET) Icon issue I was wondering why the 'Leviathan' Bark doesn't have the icon next to it in the ships list that designates it as only pilotable by a freetrader or a bucc without the PVP flag. (or am I misunderstanding the meaning of the icons?) Kermyt 17:55, October 24, 2011 (UTC) :Leviathan's infobox didn't have the correct information about careers. These overview pages pull the information from the infoboxes, and they can be a bit strict about how that information should be entered. We can also predict all sorts of possible errors and write a code that takes it all into account, but that can get complicated :P :When something doesn't look right, the first thing that should be done is to check the infoboxes. Then make a "null edit" to the overview page (click edit and save, without making changes), because it might not update itself right away. :The problem is that over the years the ship infobox didn't have a very good documentation, so people have entered the ship information in a rather messy fashion. I need to update the ship template documentation, and then go through each ship page and place a uniform template into them... -- 20:20, October 24, 2011 (UTC) Patch released, 8/30/2012 Brand new patch released new rates, 1st andm2nd rates have come back, and many ships have been nerfed BIG UPDATE ON HERE PLEASE -- 96.255.103.97 :Sure. -- 01:22, August 31, 2012 (UTC)